how_tofandomcom-20200214-history
Do It Your Own Cricket Ball
Cricket is a sport that involves a ball and a bat. The bowler will deliver the ball towards the batsman which he will have to hit using a wooden bat. The cricket ball should be hit by the batsman towards a far direction to give him enough time to score runs before the fielders can get the ball and put down his wicket. A cricket ball is hard and solid. The inside is typically made of cork which is wrapped with wool. The outside of the ball is covered with leather which is stitched and makes up the seam. The quality of the cricket ball is important, but the impact of the ball would depend on how the bowler bowled the ball. Since the cricket ball is both hard and solid, the impact of the ball as it travels fast in the air is highly dangerous. In fact, it is said that cricket balls are harder and heavier than baseballs. Cricket players especially the batsmen and the wicket-keeper wear protective equipment composed of a helmet, leg guards and gloves. This is worn to make sure that the players have a preventative measure against injury threats of the cricket ball. A cricket ball can be expensive, and if you are only starting out to learn the sport, you might want to opt with making one on your own. You can use your do-it-yourself version of the cricket ball when practising bowling or batting at home. Here are easy steps you can follow to make your own cricket ball. 'Step One: Prepare your materials ' *For this tutorial, you will only need three materials that are easy to find at home. *If you do not have them, it is surely available in any local hardware or sports equipment stores. These are the things you will need: 1 Tennis ball 2 Electrical tapes in different colours: red and white 1 Scissors Optional: Extra electrical tape in a different colour Optional: Pencil 'Step Two: Wrap the red electric tape around the tennis ball' *Using the red electrical tape to imitate the real cricket ball, wrap the tape around the ball. *The electrical tape will give the ball a smoother surface that will replicate the leather cover of the real cricket ball. 'Step Three: Use a different coloured tape to create a seam' *For emphasis on the seam of the cricket ball, use different coloured tape. *Typically, the seam of a real cricket ball is colour white. *The seam of a real cricket ball is made from the stitching to secure the leather cover of the ball. 'Step Four: Measure the circumference of the ball' *Measure the circumference of the ball using the tape itself. *Wrap the tape around the circumference of the ball. *Remove the tape around the ball. 'Step Five: Cut the electrical tape in two ' *Now, you have the measurement of the circumference of the ball. *You need to cut the electrical tape in the middle, vertically. 'Step Six: Wrap the white electric tape to the ball' *The pair of electrical tape is meant to recreate the seam detail of a cricket ball *Now, you can wrap the two white electrical tapes around the ball. 'Step Seven: (Optional) Create your own logo using a different colour of electric tape' *This step is optional, but you have the freedom to design a personal logo you would like to have in your DIY cricket ball. *If not, you also have the option to imitate a logo from popular brands that make cricket balls. *Creating your own logo will surely make your cricket ball more personalized. *Use a third electrical tape in a different colour for more emphasis on your cricket ball. *Draw your desired logo to the electrical tape and cut the outline using the scissors. 'Step Eight: (Optional) Place your desired logo into the ball' *Finally, stick your desired logo on the ball for a personal touch. *For better outcome, it is advised to use a different coloured electrical tape to add a pop of colour. 'Comparison of Tennis Ball and Cricket Ball' Tennis ball ' The DIY cricket ball is made of a tennis ball, only covered with red electrical tape to imitate the real cricket ball. A tennis ball is traditionally in a fluorescent yellow colour but is also available in other colours. Tennis balls have fibrous felt cover because of aerodynamic properties that are important when it travels in the air when hit by one player to another. A tennis ball also has two white curvilinear ovals around it. The felt material helps in delaying flow separation in the bounding surface which eliminates aerodynamic drag and helps give the ball better flight. Below is a chart for a detailed comparison between a Tennis ball and Cricket ball. 'Reference https://betwala.com/how-to-play-cricket/cricket-balls https://kids.kiddle.co/Cricket_ball http://gentlemencricket.in/facts-about-cricket-balls/ Category:Howto Category:Howto stub